nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
SSN2: Boss Rush
This article is about a game mode in an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. What is Boss Rush? Boss Rush is a mode in Super Smash Nitrome 2 in which players go on a rush to defeat all of the twelve bosses. There is a limited number of recovery items available and all damage taken from one battle tides into the next one unless recovered with the aforementioned recovery items. They must be used wisely and sparingly in order to avoid being defeated. There are four difficulty levels: Easy, Medium, Hard, and Absolute Insanity. Each difficulty level has tougher bosses with more health and fewer recovery items the harder they get. Bosses The bosses are fought in a randomized order, but each one is fought only once. The mode is completed upon defeating all 12 bosses. Bosses Kings Kings are bosses from Magic Touch: Wizard for Hire. They have magic scepters that they use to blast lightning at fighters. They wear armor that can't be damaged; the only way to defeat them is by popping all of their balloons, which are only vulnerable when the king is attacking. When they aren't attacking, they erect a magic force field around their balloons. They can also summon purple and golden knights to attack fighters. Attacks: Scepter Swing Scepter Swipes Scepter Slam Lightning Blast Chain Lightning Blast Web Lightning Blast Triple Lightning Blast Purple Knight Golden Knight The Machine The Machine is a giant robot from Test Subject Complete. It has two phases; the first phase it hangs on the ceiling and fights with mostly projectiles; the second phase it detaches itself and transforms into battle mode, in which it uses more powerful attacks. Attacks: Phase One- Firing Laser Laser Sweep Missile Blast Laser Storm Phase Two- Drill Rush Drill Slam Chopper Spin Leg Sweep Microbot Deploy Bomb Launch MewTube BossEdit MewTube Boss is the less successful brother of Nitrome Boss. He fights from his Kitty Copter and uses all sorts of crazy cat-themed attacks. For MewTube Boss's attacks, see SSN2: Classic Mode#MewTube Boss. Demon Overlord The demonic king of the shadowy monsters that invaded the Warlock's village, the Demon Overlord seeks to spread darkness around the world. He uses dark magic and powerful melee attacks to fight, and even summons demonic bodyguards to attack fighters. Attacks: Piercing Blackness Dark Orbs Shadow Blast Darkness Demon Sword Demon Axe Demon Spear Demon Summon Void Trap Void Blast Visceral Blade Flame Blitz Rage Blast Heat Wave Corrupted Cubot Nitrome Boss's Cubot has gone haywire and is now rogue, destroying anything in its path! It uses its arm cannon to fire bullets and can fly around with its rocket boosters. It also has a Charomat installed in it that can spawn enemies to attack fighters. Attacks: Bullet Blast Flying Barrage Armageddon Attack Bullet Spray Orange Nose Enemy Spawn Cluster Bomb Big Hat Pirate The Big Hat Pirate is out for a bounty! He has three phases; first he fights from aboard his ship, from which he fires cannons and sends out parrots to attack fighters. Phase Two Has him hop off his ship to fight you one on one; he throws bombs and explosives of all kinds. Once he's defeated there, phase three begins. He returns as a zombie pirate and his attacks are more powerful now. Attacks: Phase One- Cannonball Fire Cannonball Barrage Parrot Attack Anchor Drop Phase Two- Cherry Bomb Boulder Roll Gunpowder Barrel Roll Parachute Bomb Pieces of Eight Phase Two- All Phase One Attacks Tidal Wave Voodoo Doll Seagull Attack Phase Three- All Phase One and Two attacks (buffed) Omega Dragon The robotic dragon-like general of the Triclopian army, this super-weapon is armed with bullet-cluster cannons and a super laser designed to level entire cities and wipe out opposing forces. It has several new abilities when you encounter it in SSN2. Attacks: Bullet Cluster Bullet Spreader Bullet Barrage Super Laser Dragon Swoop Dragon Spin Dragon Slam Bullet Net Dragon Throw Fire Breath Lightning Whirl Dragon Wave Armored Knight The dark, armored knight that guards the Tiny Castle has grown much larger, and now has some new weapons and methods of fighting. Attacks: Claw Swipe Claw Fury Claw Storm Flaming Hog Throw Flaming Hog Roll Flaming Hog Rain Ground Slam Fireball Fireball Scramble Homing Fireballs Fire Beam Flame Sword Flame Columns Orange Enzyme Boss The Orange Enzyme Boss is a monster taking on a ghostly form. It uses strong attacks, projectiles, and summons minions to help it fight in its appearance in Test Subject Swap, and does the same in SSN2. *Credit for this boss/character and all of its original attacks go to Test Subject fan and Klemen702. Attacks: Ground Pound Powerful Pound Summon Throwing Orange Throw Minion Goo Grenade Goo Splitter Goo Cluster Goo Roll Punch Double Punch Grab and Squeeze Grab and Hurl Gooey Yo-yo Attack Chomp and Slam King Cloud The evil king of the Dark Creatures mounted on a sinister cloud monster. He attacks with lightning and fire and can summon Bats and Dark Creatures to fight. Attacks: Fire Lob Fire Bomb Lightning Strike Lightning Cone Lightning Area Lightning Splash Thunderstorm Rain Attack Dark Creature Spawn Bat Spawn Dark Creature Throw Mother An evil robot that commands an army of robots to dominate the world. She remains stationary but has many means of offense to defend herself. She can fire lasers, bombs, rockets, and even deposit robotic underlings to do her bidding. Attacks: Rocket Blast Bomb Launch Laser Shot Laser Burst Acid Mine Deposit Robot Acid Blob Acid Pour Acid Fountain Acid Flood The Behemoth A monstrous, gigantic Cyclops responsible for kidnapping the fair maiden in Double Edged. He attacks in both Double Edged and SSN2 by throwing boulders, slamming his fists around, and spitting up Skeletons that fight players. Attacks: Skeleton Spit Skull Spit Earth Slam Fist Pound Giant Punch Behemoth Smash Boulder Toss Boulder Storm Category:Super Smash Nitrome 2